He's my master
by xxlittlelove
Summary: Sasuke is a perverted boy in his late teens. Naruto ran away from home. With Naruto working as a maid how will Sasuke keep his hands to himself. Sasunaru. Possible Itanaru.Gaanaru.Nejinaru. RatedM due to perverted Sasuke. Read&review. Possible lemon/lime
1. He's my master!

**He is my master**

_He's my master!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Evening was gradually approaching and all the streets were quiet with an exceptional pattering from the rain. A teenage boy with blonde hair and sparkling azure eyes was walking around with small red bag on his back. He had been walking along a cream coloured concrete wall for ages. It had started to rain a while back and the blonde was soaked from head to toe. He finally came to a huge metal gate and stopped.

"Wahh… sugoi!" The garden was huge with many bushes with many flowers. In between the many shrubs there was a huge white mansion. "Heh… that'll never be me." The blonde stared walking away when he came across a notice on the wall.

'_**Urgent recruiting. **__**Recruiting live-in housekeepers.'**_

"Live-in, huh? Just what I need..." the blonde said to himself. He slowly opened the metal gate, letting himself through before closing it with a clang. He followed the pathway through the garden, looking around occasionally. He soon came to a pond full of Koi. He peered into the pond, to get a closer look. His foot on the rock slipped, causing him to fall into the pond with a splash.

"Gah!" Blondie shouted. The boy struggled to get out of pond, spluttering and coughing from the amount of water and mini fishes he gobbled up accidentally. "Kami-sama! It's cold!"

**--**

From inside of the house, a black silhouette of a boy was watching the scene outside.

**--**

Blondie quickly headed to shelter, which happened to the entrance to the house. He stripped off his shirt and pants and hurriedly finding a pair of spare clothing leaving him only in his boxers. Just then, the door opened revealing a pale boy, with black hair which was spiked at the back in a shape of a duck ass. The pale boy's raven eyes stared at the site before him with a light blush.

"Eh… PERVERT!" the blonde yelled, swinging his bag at the raven which hit his face. As the raven flew into a tree, the blonde got dressed as quickly as he can.

"Ouch. Why am I a pervert? Wait! This is my house!" The raven said to himself, he then turned towards the blonde. "It was you who stripped for your convenience!"

"B-but you were enjoying it!" the blonde yelled, with his arms were crossed on his chest. The raven before him stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, but found none decided to stay quiet. "E-excuse me, I came after seeing the notice at the front gate. Are you still recruiting housekeepers? Where's the master here?" The blonde uncrossed his arms and sighed. _Being polite was the first step to getting a job._

**-He is my master-**

"I live with my brother." The raven said, monotonously. The raven was leading the blonde, who was behind him, down a corridor while the raven explained his life, which wasn't much. "My parents were killed not long ago in a car accident. My brother's normally doing something retarded so I take care of myself. Besides, this house is too big so I wanted someone to stay here. That's why I thought of recruiting housekeepers."

"Erm… Sorry for hitting you all of a sudden. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 16 years old."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You should have a bath before we have a proper talk, since you stink," the raven smirked, proud of his insult.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Naruto yelled. _How dare that Uchiha-teme insult me! _The raven just continued to smirk and opened the door.

"The bathroom is the pride of this house. A natural hot spring with water drawn from 5 kilometres underground. That's why you can go in anytime. Well then, I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"Arigatou!" Naruto started to take of his clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

**--**

From outside of the bathroom, Uchiha Sasuke grinned wickedly before walking away.

**--**

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto yelled. _Yeah, it's kind of plain. _"Damn conscience!" he cursed. Naruto was dressed in an ordinary maid's uniform which was a Prussian green long sleeved dress which went all the way down to your ankles, along with a white apron on top. "I haven't even decided to work at this house!" Naruto yelled while glaring at the note Sasuke had left.

'_**Come to the living room after putting on these clothes. Uchiha Sasuke.'**_

"That bastard acts like he owns the place!"

_Even after saying that, didn't you still put it on?_

"It's not my fault! There is nothing to wear, stupid conscience." Naruto yelled, to himself. He stormed out of the room, wandering in the corridors. "Where is the living room, damnit!?"

_I don't know._

"Shut up, you!" Naruto finally found the living room, after wandering the many corridors in the mansion. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa, facing away from the doorway which Naruto was standing at. "Oi, teme!" Sasuke turned his head to look at who had called him.

"Hmm… that's the only uniform I have right now, but it's not bad. I might just keep it." Sasuke pondered.

"What do you mean 'not bad'? Don't make me wear this, just 'cause you're a sick pervert!" Naruto yelled with fury.

"You were the one who put them on, right?" the raven smirked.

"Because all my clothes are wet, teme!" the blonde exclaimed. You could see the smoke coming out of his ears from how pissed he was.

"It's natural for maids to wear maids' clothes." the Uchiha explained casually. "So what are you complaining about?"

"I'm not a fucking girl, teme!" Naruto yelled. "But… I guess it's kind of plain. Argh! I'm not meant to encourage you!" Naruto continued yelling to himself. "Change the uniform! I told you I'm not a fucking girl!"

"Yeah, I'll change it to something better…" Sasuke laughed, evilly, as an evil aura of some kind filled the room.

"Uchiha-teme's kind of weird…" Naruto said to himself, scratching his head and laughed sheepishly at the thought. The blonde gave a loud yawn signalling that he was tired and slowly walked out of the room as if in a trance.

"Oi! Dobe, where'd you think you were going!" the raven shouted and trailed after the little blonde who was slumped over like a hunch back and walking down the corridor. Since the idiot was ignoring the raven he grabbed hold of his wrist to cease the walking and picked up Naruto bridle style.

"Ah… what are you doing?" Naruto asked, followed with another yawn, not at the least annoyed that he was treated like a girl. "Relax, I'm not going to molest you in your sleep. You can rest in my room tonight okay?" Sasuke re-adjusted Naruto so it was more comfortable for both of them with Naruto resting against the raven's chest.

"Mmm…" Naruto mumbled, his words muffled by Sasuke's shirt. "Hmm? You say something Naru-chan?"

"I said…" Naruto yawned once again. "Arigatou, master." Naruto closed his eyes and dozed into a light sleep. The Uchiha gave a small smile and walked to his room, trying his best not to disturb the blonde.

When the raven reached his destination, he shifted the blond so that his right hand was free to open the door. Behind it was a room, with a dark blue king-sized bed with silk sheets. The bedroom itself was really dull… like Uchiha Sasuke was.

"Oi! I'm not dull!" the Uchiha yelled up to the ceiling, like the stupid, perverted and retarded person he was. "I'm not stupid or retarded or perverted! Okay, so maybe I'm perverted but I'm not stupid or retarded!" the Uchiha continued to shout up at the ceiling like an escaped mental patient.

"…Mmm! Sasuke-teme… what are you yelling about?" Our little Naru-chan rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and looked over at the yelling Uchiha. "The crazy author is calling me names." Sasuke whined and the author rolled his eyes. Naruto snuggled up in the blankets and closed his eyes. The raven sat down on the side of the bed after tucking in the blonde, brushing away the bangs that covered Naruto's face.

**--**

After our little Naru-chan fell asleep the raven-haired idiot went to a room filled with books and stacks of papers. Here our retarded raven was busy laughing like an evil scientist. Amongst the pile of papers were the sketches of the new maid's and female school uniform. Would that be why he was laughing?

* * *

like it?


	2. Erection Disease

**He is my master**

Erection Disease

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: OOC. Like seriously! Citrus/lime. Bad Language. Sasuke being a pervert.**

"Teme!" Naruto screamed from inside Sasuke's bedroom. The sound echoed through out the whole house, waking up everyone from within the mansion. "Teme!"

--

In another room, down the hallway, an older man around his twenties shot up in bed from the sudden yelling. He had long raven hair, tied back in a pony tail and two scars running down his cheeks. The man gave a loud yawn and trudged sleepily to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

--

In the study, there laid a short spiky haired raven, asleep from working hard on the sketches the night before. He was awoken from his slumber by the only loud mouthed and obnoxious blonde; Uzumaki Naruto. He, too, rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and plodded his way back to his bedroom.

--

"Teme!" Naruto yelled once again as the raven, nicknamed teme, opened the door. "Teme?" Naruto called again, this time softer as he saw the living dead. Oh, it was just Sasuke.

"Mmm… Naruto, why are you so loud in the morning?" The Uchiha made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down, his head in his hands. "Oh… I'm in my boxers…"

"…you fell asleep, I undressed you, you slept in my bed, I slept in the study, please don't scream in the morning, dobe. Some people are trying to sleep."

"I'm not a dobe." Naruto whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible but failed since he fell out of bed with a loud THUMP. At the same time, the door flew open to reveal…

"Itachi? Aren't you meant to be sleeping?" Sasuke questioned, an eyebrow raised. "I was… until some idiot started screaming."

Naruto peered over the side of the bed and laughed sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his head. He opened his eyes to take look at who he had waked up.

"Wow," He thought aloud and staring at the man in front of him. Itachi looked over to the sudden voice, that didn't belong to his otouto. He blinked, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_He's cute; blond hair, blue eyes… spells HOT!_ Itachi thought to himself as he checked out the blonde.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't like the attention that Naruto was giving to his older brother. He pushed Itachi out the door, and slammed it shut without another word being said.

"Ignore my retarded brother, my dear little Naru-chan. He's just interfering with our relationship!" the raven complained about his sexy ass brother to the blonde. "He is not sexy!" Sasuke shouted to the ceiling as Naruto sat there clueless as ever. He walked over to closet, looking through the clothes while stupid old Sasuke was still arguing with the ceiling. "I am not stupid… he's looking through my clothes?"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto holding up a t-shirt, seeing if it'd fit him. _Noooo! Those are not for him…. What about my maid costume! Must go get it! _The perverted side of the raven thought. He dashed over to the oblivious blonde and yanked the shirt out of his hands. Naruto looked up at the younger curiously, his sparkling azure eyes wide.

"Stay here. I'll go get you're uniform." Sasuke hurriedly spoke and ran out of the room back to his study.

"Did he just say uniform?" Naruto thought aloud. _Yup! _"Shit?" _Big one. _"Fuck?" _Only Itachi. _"Okay." Naruto said, enthusiastically. Obviously, Naruto was a morning person. And even after what Sasuke said Naruto sat on the bed, cross legged, waiting for the younger raven to come back so he could get dressed.

--

"Where the fuck did I put it!?" Sasuke shouted, making his voice echo throughout the room. This room was filled with costumes of all sorts. As you can see… Sasuke is a major pervert. The looked through all the outfits, looking for the maid costume that he had changed last night for Naruto. He went over to the desk where a sewing machine laid. "Fucking hell, after all this time, It was here!" Sasuke sighed, and picked up the maid uniform and struggled to walk back to his room from the lack of sleep.

--

"Naruto, here's your uniform." Sasuke held up his master piece that he had been working on all night, for Naruto to see. The costume was a black dress that only came down to the middle of your thighs with straps to hold it up. There was also a white apron from the waist down; and if you bent over, you would get a flash of that nice ass. The blonde, stupid as ever, got up from the bed and took the uniform from the raven's hand and went to the bathroom; the younger raven just followed him into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Naruto started to get dressed but when he turned around he came face to face with Sasuke. "Eh? What are you doing in here?"

"To watch you get dressed, of course!" Sasuke smirked, with an evil glint in his eyes. Naruto shook his head and pushed the raven out, just like he did to Itachi. "No way, I'm not going to let you perve on me while I get changed. You can do that after I come out, teme!"

"Is that an invitation?" the raven asked, happily. Naruto shook his head again and closed the door. _Pervert!_

**-He's my master-**

After a little help from the perverted raven, since the blonde dobe couldn't dress by himself in such complicated clothing, Naruto was finally dressed in the maid's uniform _Heh, you look hot. _Naruto struggled to pull the maid's costume down, trying to cover he cute little ass. _You do know that the teme is staring at your ass… _The blonde turned around to see the raven staring at where he ass was, with a blush tainted on his cheeks and blood trickle down from his nose.

Our dear little Naru-chan screwed his nose in disgust. The raven was still standing in the same spot; his eyes glazed. _If you leave him there… he'd die from blood loss. _Knowing his conscience was right; he dragged the young Uchiha towards the bed and made him sat down. Sasuke went over to the bedside table to get a tissue and wiped the Uchiha's nose and stopped the raven's nose from bleeding any further.

In Sasuke's head, he was in lala land… and even in lala land everything is perverted. It's even too perverted for me to explain and I'm the narrator. Oh how sad… Right, back to the story! At that moment, Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said, calmly. _Yeah, you are. Now wake up Uchiha-teme! _"How do I do that?" _Erm… _"I know I'll seduce him!" _How does that work? _"I don't know, but it might!" Naruto shouted, enthusiastically and pushed Sasuke onto the bed and climbed on, so the blonde was straddling the raven. "Now, how do I do this?" Naruto wondered to himself. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one loud mouthed and obnoxious blonde that has a great ass, doesn't know how to seduce someone. Who would've thought?

Naruto bent down to unbutton the raven's shirt, revealing the pale skin. He slowly ran his palm down the young Uchiha's chest, wondering what the reaction would be. Amazingly, Sasuke purred and closed his eyes, leaving Naruto to pleasure him. The blonde shifted so that he was comfortable, unconsciously kneeing the raven's erection that was sparked when he was helping Naruto change.

"A-ahh…" Sasuke moaned; this sent the raven back to his own world. "N-Naruto! W-what are you d-doing? Not that I'm complaining." The younger Uchiha stuttered, trying to control the urge to jump the blonde right there and then. "Well, you helped me change, you were staring at my ass, your nose was bleeding, I helped you to bed, and my conscience told me to seduce you…"

_No, you told yourself to do that. _"…and you woke up from lala land…" Naruto said, ignoring what his conscience had said. "….and now you have a hard-on!" Naruto finished, enthusiastically, proud that he did something right. _You gave him a hard-on. How is that good? _Still ignoring his conscience, he shifted his position on the raven.

"G-gah! D-don't move!" Sasuke moaned. _Damnit! Does he have to move?_ The raven complained in his head. It was getting to the point that it was painful. He needed release… soon!

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto shifted his position again. _I don't think you should do that… or your virgin ass won't be virgin any longer. _Naruto, being as oblivious as he normally is, scratched his head. "Just… d-don't move!" Sasuke shouted; his hands were fisting the sheets while his face had a permanent flush. "Sasuke… something's poking me!" Naruto cried, still as dense as ever. "Gahh! Sasuke!! Help meeee!" _Sometimes I wonder if you actually know what a hard-on is._

Sasuke did his best not to move his lower half. The fact that Naruto was only wearing boxers in his lovely maid costume made it worse. "Don't say that! It only makes me harder!" the raven yelled at the ceiling. As evil as this author is, she knew she needed to put an end to this Sasuke-torturing but she just loved seeing the young Uchiha suffer so Naruto shifted again, due to the dress hitching up, give us a nice flash of the blonde's dark blue boxers. "Arghh! S-stop torturing m-me!" Sasuke cried, throwing his head back and moaning as loudly as he may.

"Teme? Your face is all red… are you sick?" the blonde moved forward to feel the young Uchiha's forehead… just then, Itachi walked in. Seeing our dear Naru-chan in a maid's costume and sitting on a flushed Sasuke almost gave him a heart attack. Naruto shifted his position once again, and waved at the older of the two. At that Sasuke moaned once again.

_Noooo… Otouto is molesting my Naru-chan! _Itachi thought. He ran up to Naruto and pulled him off Sasuke. The young raven slowly sat up, ignoring his raging hard-on. "N-naruto… go take a bath," the young Uchiha said, glaring at his aniki.

"Clothes?" Naruto asked. "I have you're school uniform in there, I want you to change into it so I can see if I need to make any adjustments." Naruto nodded and took off.

--

"Lalala…" Naruto sang as he made his way to the bathroom, hearing random swearing from Sasuke's bedroom. "Lalala…" Naruto continued, ignoring whatever was going on.

--

Back in Sasuke's room, the two Uchiha's were arguing.

"What the fuck was that, otouto?" Itachi glared at his younger brother.

"Nothing! He just started molesting me!" Sasuke glared back.

"More like, you molested him!" the glaring competition was ON!!

Just then, Naruto walked in, wearing the girl's school uniform. It was a white buttoned shirt and a red pleated skirt, halfway down his thighs. The blonde was busy tugging on the skirt not noticing Itachi and Sasuke fly back, blood flowing from their noses. When he looked up, the two Uchiha's were lying on the floor, with pools of blood around them. _You seem to have that effect on them. _

Naruto sighed. "Guess I have to look after them."

**-He's my master-**

Half an hour later, Itachi was in his room, safe and sound. Sasuke, however, was having the time of his life, fucking that gorgeous blonde ass… in his dreams; he currently was having since he fainted. He unfortunately didn't realise he was moaning out loud. Naruto was sitting in the edge of the bed, watching the young Uchiha.

"Maybe he's sick!" Naruto exclaimed, worriedly. _Or maybe he's just being a pervert. _"Or maybe he's sick!" Naruto kept insisting he's sick and ignored whatever his stupid conscience kept saying.

Suddenly, Sasuke's back arched off the bed, moaning out Naruto's name loudly. The said blonde dashed over to the raven's side, asking if he was okay. The young Uchiha had woken up from his dream, all sweaty. He gazed over at the blonde besides him, still wearing the uniform he made.

"Teme, you okay? You and Itachi passed out from blood loss, so I helped you to bed and you were like moaning all the time." Naruto explained. "Are you okay? You're really red!"

Sasuke was blushing. _Gah! He heard me moaning! Shit!_ The raven thought. He had one of those delicious dreams of fucking that tight lit—

Okay, I won't describe because poor Sasuke's pants were getting a bit too tight for his own good, not that it wasn't before. Under the blankets, the raven's hand slowly crept down to erection. _Gah! What am I doing? I can't jerk off here! _Sasuke argued with himself but no matter what he said, his hands couldn't help but touch himself.

His fingers touched his large member lightly, running them up and down and stopped at the head. His thumb slowly ran over the slit, teasing himself. If it was possible, his erection grew harder. Sasuke bit his lip, trying his best to not moan out loud. _No! I will not do this here! _Sasuke yelled at himself.

He turned to look at Naruto, who was looking at him strangely. Meanwhile, Naruto was mumbling to himself. _You do know that Uchiha is playing with himself. _

"Playing? Like a game?" _Uh… he's teasing himself. _"Teasing?" _Gah! He's jerking himself off!_ "Jerking off? Hehe, stupid conscience, you're so silly!" _You're too innocent for your own good._

Our little Naru-chan was just too pure to be corrupted by his own mind. Not noticing Sasuke was teasing himself again. _You know Naruto; you should help him with problem. _"Teme has a problem?" _Yes, it's called an erection. _"Er-rect-tion…" _Yep! You should give him a hand job. _"A hand job?" _Gah! Never mind!_

Sasuke was still staring at the blonde. From Sasuke's view, it looked like Naruto was talking to himself. His facial expression kept changing. It was a weird sight, and yet the younger Uchiha's lower region was still as hard as ever. How is that even possible? I don't know either. I just felt like torturing Sasuke.

_God! I need to cum! Now! _The young Uchiha's hand was still in his boxers but he didn't dare to move. _No! I must not do this! The dobe is still in the room. _

As Sasuke was thinking, Naruto's conscience was convincing him to give Sasuke a blow job, but the blondie was just too pure to corrupt.

--

In Itachi's room, the older Uchiha woke up covered in sweat. His front part of his pants had a wet patch and he had sported an erection. _Damn wet dream! Naru-chan is just too hot! _Itachi thought to himself. _I really need to get rid of this hard-on…_

As you can see… the Uchiha's have a serious case of the erection disease. The author nodded as she typed the story. The erection disease is… I don't know. I just made it up. Shhh... You don't need to know that but for now, we'll leave Itachi.

--

Naruto had left the room to explore the mansion, leaving Sasuke so he could get rid of his erection. Actually his conscience had said that exploring would be a good idea. Secretly it knew that the raven was having trouble controlling himself. So when the blonde left the room, Sasuke's hand started stroking himself, occasionally teasing himself. As sad as this is, we must leave Itachi and Sasuke to their… fun.

**--**

It was late at night, Sasuke was sitting in his study… lab… whatever. He was currently laughing like a maniac like the night before. As amazing as his evil laugh was… it isn't important. "I'm important! I'm like the main character!" The author ignored the raven, since he wasn't important and continued writing the story. On the desk were Naruto's enrolment forms. "Muahahahha! Now Naru-chan shall continue serving me at school!" the young Uchiha cackled evilly. The raven was truly stupid. "I ain't stupid!"

* * *

For the next chapter... i need you guys to vote...

Do you prefer...

OOC - out of character (e.g. Gaara on high)

OC - original character (e.g. Gaara's evil death glare)

Review your answer. Thankyou


	3. Slap!

**He is my master**

Slap!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: OOC. Like seriously! Citrus/lime. Bad Language. Perverted Sasuke.**

Light was peeking through the curtains as a new day begun. The blinding star shone upon the dazzling blond threatening the teenager. Naruto scrunched up his nose and squinted his azure eyes as he adjusted from the sudden light. His tanned hands reached up to rub away the sleep and gave a loud yawn, stretching his arms. He was, yet again, in Sasuke's bed since the raven left to his study or something, leaving the blond to the comfy bed.

"Today's Monday." Naruto stated, he glanced to the alarm clock beside him. The green light was blinking non-stop, flashing 6:30AM. "I wonder if the teme's awake." The blond crept down the corridor, making sure not to wake Itachi. Unfortunately for him, Itachi was already awake. "Naruto-kun, where are you going?"

If it was possible, the young teenager had a mini heart attack and turned around. Naruto flashed the older Uchiha his famous grin and glomped him. Itachi fell over, due to the impact, with the blond sitting down on his waist. _He's sporting an erection!_

"Hey Itachi?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, signaling he was thinking. "What's an erection?"

"Guhh… Erm… Oh… you know…" the older Uchiha spluttered. "Naru, you should ask Sasuke!"

"Oh, okay!" Naruto dashed off to Sasuke's lab/study, whatever you want to call it, shouting a thank you.

_You know… you could've always explained it to him… and then get him to suck you off. _Itachi's perverted mind thought.

--

"TEMMMEEEEEE" Naruto yelled, breaking the door down to find the young raven was sleeping. His head were buried in his pale hands, trying to block out the sunlight. The hyper blond started shaking the Uchiha by the shoulders. "Teme!! Wake up!"

"Urghh…" Sasuke yawned and his hands rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "Why are you always so loud? What time is it? What do you want?"

"Well… I'm loud because I'm a morning person. The time is 6:39AM and I was wondering…" Naruto stopped; he had forgotten what he wanted. _School? _"Ahh… yes school!" _Uchiha's looking at you weirdly. _"Gah! Shit, do we go to school today?"

"Erm… yeah… Oh right, go get changed into the uniform from yesterday…"

**-He's my master-**

10 long torturous minutes later, Uzumaki Naruto was wearing the girl's uniform, yanking the skirt down desperately so it would cover more of the blond. While he was busy fixing his skirt, Sasuke was lying on the carpet with various bruises. There was a perfectly ordinary excuse for the injuries.

_-Flashback-_

"_Y-you want me to wear the skirt?" Naruto stuttered. 'Damn that bastard! I'm not wearing a fucking skirt!' _

"_Yes, and you shall continue to serve me at school too." Sasuke said, calmly. _

_Wham! "Ahh! Mercy!" Crash! "Gahh! It hurts!" Boom! "Naruto! Stop! Are you trying to kill me…?! Ow! Ouch! Fucking hell!" _

_-End Flashback-_

Yes, and after those 10 long and torturous minutes, Uchiha Sasuke was lying on the carpet with many injuries and yet Uzumaki Naruto was still wearing the girl's uniform. Either way, this just makes the story all the better.

The two idiots walked slowly… well, Sasuke was slightly limping. Anyway, they trudged to school while Naruto was constantly fixing the skirt. They went their separate ways after walking to the front gate of the school. Sasuke went to his normal classroom while Naruto wandered aimlessly, until he came to the office.

**-He's my master-**

"Okay, would you like to introduce yourself?" Kakashi, the teacher asked, his hand holding an orange book to his face which was most likely porn.

"Erm… My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen!" the blond said enthusiastically. Around 30 pairs of eyes stared intently at the teenager like he was an alien from another planet. Naruto walked to the only spare seat in the room, with his head held up to show that he was confident, when deep down he was as nervous as hell.

Whispers were heard from where Naruto was sitting, they made Naruto more nervous than what he felt now.

"He's cute!" A girl with pink hair squealed. "Sexy ass!" Another girl with blonde hair said to her pink haired companion making Naruto blush in turn.

_You're self introduction went well and you made a good impression. But… Why are you seated next to the perverted teme!? _Naruto's conscience complained while the blond nodded an agreement.

"Hey Blondie, I'll show you around so you don't get your cute little ass lost, alright? My name's Kiba" This was said by a boy with chocolate brown hair, two red triangles tattooed on his cheek and a dog peeping out of his jacket. Naruto stared at the boy before nodding with a wide smile plastered on his face.

The two were talking; slowly getting to know each other, when out of nowhere a dash of green came out of nowhere "Welcome to our youthful school! My name is Lee! You must join the sports team; it is filled with so much youth!" a boy with a bowl haircut said, shaking Naruto's hand with enthusiasm. The blonde's arm was threatening to fall off from the shaking. "Erm…" he started off before he got interrupted once again.

"Hey blondie, why are you wearing a skirt? You aren't a girl right? 'Cause if you are, you'd be hot!" Kiba stated, with a wink. "I'm not a girl, I'm a guy!" Uzumaki answered with a certain nod.

"Oh, I see. So… why are you wearing a skirt for?" Naruto blushed a bright shade of red. _How are you going to get yourself out of this one? _"Erm… I got to go! Byeeee!" he shouted, before rushing towards the other side of the classroom, not looking where he was going. He landed with a bump into big strong hands. The blond looked up locking his eyes with aqua. He pushed himself off and looked at the boy in front of him.

The person in front of him had aqua eyes and red flaming hair. He also had a red tattoo on the side of his forehead which was kanji for love. Not noticing the glare he got from the red head, Naruto hugged the boy. "Hey dude! Name's Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto said, jumping up and down from excitement.

_Shit, what's wrong with this guy! He bumped into me, the social reject and loner, and he starts asking me my name while jumping up and down? Is he on sugar high?_ The red head thought, watching the boy jump up and down, with a bright smile.

"Gaara." The boy said in amazement at the amount of energy Naruto had. "Hey Gaara! You're gonna be my best friend!" the blonde said hurriedly, giving Gaara a quick hug, running to the door. Before Naruto ran out he said, "Sorry Gaara! Nature calls!"

_Weird boy. You have a friend! Amazing!_ Gaara's conscience said.

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" the red head mumbled to himself, shooting everyone a glare that came within one meter towards him.

_He's kind of cute you know… _

"I said shut up!"

…_and he's got a cute ass too…_

"Shut up!"

_Wouldn't you like to pound into that?!_

"Shut the fuck up!" Gaara yelled, forgetting that he was in class.

By now, Naruto had came back, from looking everywhere for the toilet. The blonde walked up to Gaara, patting him on the back. "Hey, are you okay?" Naruto whispered worriedly. Everyone in the room was quiet and all eyes were on Naruto and the red head. Many of the students were crowding around gossiping at Gaara's outburst. "Fine."

"Stupid people…" Uzumaki murmured. "Get back to your shit!" Naruto yelled out, making everyone go back to whatever they were doing.

"Thanks…" Gaara mumbled, his red bangs shadowing his face. "Heh… no problem!" Naruto hugged Gaara again and smiled.

This time the red head couldn't stop himself from thinking the word _cute._ Naruto walked back to his seat, not noticing the eyes that followed him.

Two pairs of eyes were watching him slowly sit down. One of them belonged to a pair of black coal eyes, glaring at Naruto.

_Doesn't anything faze him? He's wearing a skirt for god's sake! And he made friends with the social reject! And he is MY maid! No one touches him! _

Possessive much? Sasuke stopped glaring at Naruto and turned to glare at Gaara, who looked quite clueless due to what happened.

_Meh, who could blame him?_ The raven turned back to Naruto, watching his every move.

The other pair of eyes belonged to a certain Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji to be exact. The long brown haired teen watched Naruto since he came into the classroom.

He saw the way Naruto smiled, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he laughed; the way his skirt would flip up when he jumped, the way his ass shook when he walked… all together… he'd be the ideal stalker.

Yes, and he was proud, even though it wasn't a good thing. His white eyes followed whatever he did. Naruto suddenly looked up, and scanned the classroom. His azure eyes landed on Neji's. He flashed the long haired teen a sweet smile and turned away.

_Holy fuck! He smiled at me! _From then on, Neji became a fan boy! Heh, joking! Actually, Neji stared out to space with a lovesick expression on his face; his eyes glazed.

Naruto on the other hand had smiled at anyone else that had been staring at him, hoping to make new friends. His azure eyes soon landed on Sasuke's.

_Just when I started to have a good day, I remember that Uchiha-teme is here. Why me!?_

"Teme, what you looking at?!" Sasuke just kept staring at the cute blonde. "Teme!"

_Doesn't he ever call me by my name? He's so cute when he's angry… ouch! That hurts! What the fuck is he doing?_

Meanwhile, Naruto had called the young Uchiha's name for like around 5 minutes before he started losing patience, not that he had any to start with… but he had started to lose the only patience that he had so he started to shake Sasuke. When he got no response he started to poke him… in the cheek. When he still got no response he started slapping him gently in the face, slowly getting harder and harder when he still got no reaction.

"Damnit teme! Answer me you asswipe!" Naruto yelled, destroying Sasuke's eardrums.

_Ouch! Ow! Stop it dobe! What the fuck!!_

"Teme!" Our cute little Naru yelled again.

"Stop it!" Sasuke stopped the blonds tanned hands before he collided with his face.

"Oh yeah, now you answer!" Naruto yelled, frustrated. Sasuke's cheeks were, by now, pink, almost red from the constant slapping. Well, it was the young Uchiha's fault that he was daydreaming about our Naru-chan.

Sasuke was speechless. His face was bright pink and was starting to feel the sting. _Why did he have to slap so hard? Is he always this violent? Oh yeah, he is… _

"Teme!" Naruto started slapping the raven's face again. Sasuke had started to daydream again but he stopped abruptly when a loud slap was heard throughout the classroom, sending even Neji out of his daydream.

_Where'd that loud slap come from…? Ow… My cheek's burning!_

"Teme!" the owner of the 'slap' shouted.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted right back. Naruto huffed. _What does it take for the teme to listen?_

The blonde grabbed the raven's hand, holding it gently and dragged him out of the classroom to the sick bay. Everyone in the room was watching. Neji and Gaara's glares sent Sasuke's empty seat a glare.

_Damn Uchiha! _They both thought at the same time.

**-He's my master-**

"Dobe, where are you dragging me?" Sasuke questioned, with one eye brow raised elegantly. The sudden action had caught the young Uchiha off guard and was extremely confused. As well as that, Naruto had been really quiet the whole time, which was a little strange… at least for the blond who was usually loud.

"I slapped you too hard." Naruto answered calmly, maybe a bit too calm. "Why did you slap me then?"

"'Cause you weren't listening to me."

"Did I have to?"

"No."

"So why you being such a dobe?"

"Because if you didn't answer I'd slap you, duh!"

This worthless conversation went on for a reasonably long time. When they finally got to the sick bay, Sasuke had a few more bruises than before. There was no one in the room when they got there so Naruto assumed the nurse had gone to lunch. Naruto walked in and got the last icepack from the fridge. He wrapped it in a towel and handed it to the sitting Sasuke.

The raven just held it in his hand. Naruto sighed and took the icepack out of Sasuke's hands and held it to the raven's pink cheek. The young Uchiha's hands were sitting on his lap, awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

_He's so close. If I lean closer I could kiss him!_

Sasuke went in for the kill; his head slanted one way and moved forward to press his lips towards Naruto.

"What the fuck!"

* * *

Many people voted for OOC. I am sorry if you dislike OOC but i think it would make the story more funny. The OOCness will start in the next chapter.

Thankyou. Read&review.


	4. Did you just say maid?

**He is my master**

Did you say maid?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: OOC. Like seriously! Citrus/lime. Bad Language. Perverted Sasuke.**

"What the fuck?" The door had opened, slamming into the wall but Sasuke hadn't heard it. His mind was set on those luscious lips of HIS dobe. Naruto was a different story; he wasn't even looking at the Uchiha. He was tired and his eyes had drooped shut.

For Sasuke, those delicious lips of his maid were just a few centimeters away. But when the door slammed open, the dobe moved making the young Uchiha miss his one and only chance. At the door were two very angry and pissed teenagers, also known as Gaara and Neji. Oh how those two were going to beat that raven. You wouldn't want to be in their way when those two went on a rampage.

"Stop making them sound deadly!" the said raven shouted out, head facing the white and plain ceiling. The author gave a shrug and continued typing. Gaara rushed over to the blonde, who was kneeling down, and pulled him into a protective hug.

The red head growled, glaring at the Uchiha. Wow, Gaara's protective side has come to the rescue! Oh look, so he listened to Shukaku after all and yes, these little weirdoes name their conscience. "Mine, no one touches my Naruto!"

_Who is as hot as hell!! _Shukaku added.

Neji marched over to the raven… RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! Okay, no… he didn't do that. He stormed over the Uchiha and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"What the fuck was that?" the long haired teen hissed, staring at the red head whose arms were circled around Naruto's waist before turning back to Sasuke.

"He's my maid; I may do whatever I want." The young Uchiha replied coolly as Naruto's head shot up as he heard the word 'maid.'

"Maid?" Gaara and Neji yelled out simultaneously, looking to the blond. The boy shot the raven an angry look before noticing the stares. He lowered his head, making his bangs cover his beautiful azure eyes. His cheeks were slowly turning red from the intense stares.

_Damnit, the teme always ruin everything for you, huh?_

Naruto didn't bother answering; he just concentrated on staring at the floor that you'd think he was counting how many tiles there were. He could feel another pair of eyes looking his way, the tension was heavy and an awkward silence had clouded the room.

_Well that was stupid, Uchiha._ Sasuke's conscience had said, in an accusing tone. "Yes, he's my maid! Got a problem?" the silly raven yelled out loud, trying to ignore the annoying voice in his head.

While the three boys were playing with their dollies… I mean fighting and yelling, the little blonde scampered off, walking through the door that was permanently wedged into the wall. The corridor was silent with the exception of Naruto's little footsteps.

"Uchiha… Master… Asshole… Teme… Fucking dipshit… stupid…" Those were the words I could make out from Naruto's mumbling. He was too involved with his… rant to not notice he had walked all the way back to the mansion… well, Sasuke's mansion. Itachi had opened the door with a confused look on his face, not bothering to ask.

The blonde stomped all the way into his room, not even noticing Itachi stalking him. He slammed the door in the older Uchiha's face; almost catching his nose if he didn't jump away. Naruto hadn't even come out when Itachi had told him that he made ramen for him which is a very big deal, for your information.

Meanwhile, at school the three idiotic boys were still arguing with each other. They still, yet hadn't noticed that their beloved blonde had run away from them.

"How can he be your fucking maid?" Neji growled out through gritted teeth.

"H-he just is!" Sasuke stuttered out. _Way to go, Uchiha. Stupid much?_

"I want to be a maid too…" Gaara said, emotionlessly.

"That's just stupid, it's not like Naru-chan _wanted _to be your maid!" The pupil-less boy protested.

"I want to be a maid." Gaara tried again, failing the first time.

"Are you implying I blackmailed him?" the raven gracefully raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga, seeming offended.

"I want to be a maid." Gaara sighed, yet raising his voice a bit louder, hoping for either of them to listen.

"Well, you are known to be extremely perverted." Neji thought aloud. "What other reason would there be for him to work as your maid."

"Because he wa—" but Sasuke got cut off.

"I WANT TO BE A FUCKING MAID!!"

"…" Gaara's outburst triggered a rather awkward silence.

The long haired teen stood there, face emotionless it would seem but if you zoom in, you'd see he had one elegant eyebrow raised. I know this because I have a magnifying glass! Anyway, while Neji was being an emotionless prick… Uchiha was… exactly the same except he was thinking of his perverted thoughts.

_The more maids, the better! _Sasuke kept thinking even though he didn't like Gaara all that much. Ah well, of course my beloved readers would love stupid ole' Sasuke to hire another maid, right? Ignoring the complaints of the raven, the author continued to type away.

"Erm… sure… come by my house this afternoon." Sasuke automatically replied, a tad bit confused. Satisfied with his answer, Gaara left the room which reeked of… well, it reeked of shit. After all, it is a sick bay, right? Fine, it's a room with two sexy boys, happy now? "Do you ever shut up?" Our raven mumbled to the ceiling.

"Uchiha, I think you are the most perverted student in this school. I can't believe you accepted Sabaku as your maid! Unbelievable!" Hyuuga exclaimed, shaking his head.

"He seemed pretty eager to me. You jealous?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes! I m-mean no! Wh-what the fuck?!" Neji managed to stutter out.

"If you want, you can always join Gaara… I don't have any objections," the young Uchiha winked, cheekily. Shaking his head, the brunette rushed out of the room, face bright pink.

Back at the Uchiha estate, a familiar red head was banging on the doors, yelling out several cruses.

_Where the fuck is that ass that's meant to open the door? Doesn't Uchiha have butlers? _Shukaku complained. The red head growled in reply, fed up of waiting. Just as he was leaving, the door opened.

"Gaara?" Naruto's voice called out, curiously. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Skipped. Where did you go? I was worried!" Even though Gaara was lecturing the blond, he gave a gentle smile. Walk back to the big white mansion, he gave the boy a small hug before stepping into the manor without an invite.

"So what are you actually here for?" the blond asked skeptically.

"I told you I—" Gaara was silenced by Naruto's venomous glare. "F-fine, it was… um… Uchiha."

Conveniently, the Uchiha was already walking home. He, too, skipped school. What was with all these boys skipping school? It's like they miss school deliberately. Well, thanks to my useless rambling, Sasuke had already arrived at the door, greeted by a snarling blond instead of his usual bundle of joy and the emotionless red head.

_Look whose here early… _Uchiha thought.

"Keen, are we, Sabaku?" the raven sneered.

"Only for my darling Naru-chan," Gaara said sweetly, holding the confused blonde to his chest in some form of hug.

"Stop playing around and go inside. I need to take your measurements and all that crap." The young Uchiha said with a sigh and walked in completely ignoring the blonde.

_Looks like he's ignoring you_,Kyuubi stated. _Maybe you should seduce him, again. _

"Maybe later," the blond murmured to himself. He followed Sasuke and Gaara to the living room before bowing and heading to the kitchen where Itachi was already sitting there, drinking some tea. "Yo."

"Er… Konnichiwa Itachi-sama." Naruto bowed. "Wh-whoa Naruto. Don't say that! I might accidentally cum in my pants!"

"Sorry… Is Itachi okay then?" the blonde scratched his head, think. "Yeah… or Itachi-nii." The blond nodded, storing the information in the depth in his head. "Um… How do I make tea?"

"Here…" Itachi took out a tray with two cups of tea filled to the brim.

"Do you by any chance, do magic?" said Naruto with a smile, making the older Uchiha chuckle softly. The blond carefully took hold of the tray and set the table silently, listening to Gaara and Sasuke's conversation.

"So… obviously, you will wear a costume that Uzumaki is currently not wearing. You will do whatever duties I have for you with no complaint (not that you'll listen anyway). It's not much. I just want more company in this mansion." The raven rambled on.

"…"

"Okay! So let's take your measurements!" Uchiha said, enthusiastically. Gaara took off his oversized red jumper to show a lean chest and pale skin. Naruto's mouth watered with desire, drool threatening to fall out of his mouth. He licked his now dry lips, hungrily. Oh wow… you'd think the blond was seme, but unfortunately not.

Sasuke took out his measuring tape and did his 'thing', occasionally glancing at Naruto, his mouth a thin line.

_Stop drooling, dobe. Aren't you affected by my avoidance? _Sasuke complained, in his head. The author shook her head sadly. What? Why are you staring at me like that for? It's his fault. As the author went to sulk in the corner, the story continues from where it left off.

"Naru-chan… Please stop staring at me like a piece of meat… I'm blushing." Gaara flirted in a sort of cute voice. The blond looked away, his face turning red while the red head had on his oh-so-sexy smirk.

Uchiha growled, angry that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him. _Actually he's been rather quiet today and paying more attention to Gaara than me. Maybe hiring Sabaku wasn't a good idea but… I wanted more maids. _Sasuke whined. The author's eyebrows raised, after all, his constant rambling is very… disturbing at times.

* * *

I'm so sorry i haven't updated for so long. School is a living nightmare you know...? That and i don't really like this story. It seems like it isn't going anywhere. Anyway, read and review for me hunnies (:


	5. Camera Action

**He is my master**

Camera Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: OOC. Like seriously! Citrus/lime. Bad Language. Perverted Sasuke.**

_Scene one: In the animal kingdom_

It's not everyday when your so called 'master' tells your new best friend that you're his maid and then suddenly he becomes your new best friend whose also your master's maid and… Uh… I just got lost. This is the story of Naruto's life… in the Uchiha Mansion!!

Honestly, it hasn't been bad for the blond, except for the fact that Gaara's a maid, and no ramen, and the stuff that he has to do, and the constant hauling of the Uchiha's when they pass out from blood loss. It's a tiring effort, you know? And I'm sure none of you have ever dragged a Uchiha from the living room to their room. They are quite heavy. Well, Sasuke is anyway.

Now, today we're observing the blond, also known as Uzumaki Naruto, in his new surroundings. You see, Uzumaki is usually a very loud and ramen loving person but in this sort of an environment where it is so easily to get lost and very confusing, the blond is very cautious and very reserved, and also the fact that he's being hunted down by predators. Uzumaki's are usually blond and have big blue eyes, love ramen and have big hearts.

Oh, look here now. This is the number one predator called 'The Master' or as the one known Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha's are normally very proud of their name and are very possessive of their 'property'. They usually are easily offended and are very cold towards others. On the other hand, his older brother, Itachi Uchiha is the complete opposite. He is rather friendly and very sexy…

Moving on, hey! Who's that? Is that a bug with long hair? Um… let's zoom in shall we? Hey, isn't it that prick who goes to Sasuke's school? That… Hyuuga dude… Neji, wasn't it? Ah… whatever. It seems to me that that Neji is spying on us. He's hiding in the bush… hoping to be hidden. Neji Hyuuga, number 2 predator, right after Sasuke.

And this is the new employee that Sasuke has hired. Sabaku Gaara, another interest in Uzumaki Naruto, number 3 predator. It seems to me, this red head has a better chance than all of them. He seems to have gained a close friendship towards Naruto.

As you can see, it seems that Sabaku and Hyuuga have things in common: they love stalking.

_Scene two: Courting_

As you can see here, Uchiha Sasuke is courting our dear oblivious Naruto.

"I'm not courting!"

Obviously Sasuke is in denial but it seems that he isn't the only one seeking Uzumaki's attention. You see… predator 2 and 3 are also interested in our blond. One is lurking around outside and have I mentioned that's trespassing property? The other is… well, it seems that Gaara is following the prey around not that Naruto notices but… eh, whatever. I don't understand the strange ways of these predators, they are all very strange.

So, Uchiha Sasuke, predator 1, is ordering Naruto around which is a terrible way to woo.

"Dobe, where's my nail polish?"

"You have nail polish?"

"Yes, it's purple."

I see the young Uchiha is stealing his brother's sexy ways.

And over here you can see Gaara attempting to court the blond.

"Naru-chan, will you help me with my zipper?"

"Gaara, you don't even have a zipper."

And here, you can see Neji (the bug) buzzing around… I mean talking to himself.

"How dare Uchiha order poor Naruto around!? What is Sabaku trying to do?"

These are the ways these dangerous predators seek attention of another even though the prey doesn't seem to notice. That or the predators seducing ways really suck.

_Scene three: Interview #1_

Okay, let's get started shall we? Uzumaki Naruto, what are you views or opinions living in the Uchiha mansion?

"Erm… well… it's okay, I guess but there's no ramen and the uniform sucks even though my conscience disagrees and master is kind of perverted… no, really perverted and I'm really hungry, do you happen to have food?"

No, I don't have food. So, what is your real opinion on your master?

"Well, he's really perverted (scrunches up nose) and um, he doesn't buy ramen for me so he's really really mean (pouts) but he's okay. I mean, his cooking is good (smiles). "

And what about the new maid, Sabaku Gaara?

"Well, I met him at school today! (Grins) He's like my new best friend! Gaara-kun is really nice but I was surprised Sasuke-teme hired him but that's okay!"

What about the bug?

"Huh? What bug?"

I mean Hyuuga Neji.

"Oh, um… I like his hair?"

Um, okay, thanks for the interview, Naruto-kun.

"It's alright! (Smiles)"

_Scene four: Interview #2_

Sit down and observe, fan girls because it's time to interview Uchiha Sasuke.

"(Glare)."

Okay, so what do you think about your new maids?

"Naruto is mine! (Glare)."

Erm… and Gaara?

"…"

Yes, where do you get these costumes/uniforms from?

"I make them."

Ah… I see, okay… so any specific views on… anything?

"(Glare)."

Well, no thanks to your crappy answers I wasted valuable time! You stink.

"(Slight pout) (mutters to self) why does no one like me?"

I hated him since he was born. Always giving those useless glares and… (Grumbles).

(Censored)

_Scene five: Learn to Cook_

In this scene, featuring Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke is teaching Naruto-kun how to cook. It seems to me that our blond only knows how to cook basic things such as rice, stir fry and ramen. He says it isn't good for your health if you only eat ra— HEYY!! I TOLD HIM THAT!! Ah well, so here they are coo— HEYY!! DON'T SPILL THAT, I'LL HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP!! Why is it that I keep getting cut off? Well, they're currently measuring out the ingredients, with Sasuke's help.

"Sasuke, what's this?"

"That is… ew… what is that?"

Erm… Lets listen on into their conversation.

"Okay, so you cook the meat first right?"

"Yeah, HEYY WAIT!! You don't just **chuck** it in…"

"Then I add the vegetables, yep."

"Um… Did you wash those?"

"I… dunno…"

"Gross… I'm not eating that."

"But I put so much work in it…" (Pouts and sniffles)

"…do you want me to die of food poisoning?"

Well, there goes Sasuke's potential boyfriend.

"Naru-chan!"

"…"

"Don't ignore your master!"

"Fuck off, dickhead!"

"Aw, you're pissed with me"

"…" (Chucks shoe at Sasuke)

This is good drama so you must be quiet or they'll shoo me out.

"Get out!"

Why? You going to have sex?

"Yes!"

"…WHAT?!"

"Nothing Naru…."

"…"

"ITACHI, GET OUT AND STOP FILMING!"

Damn!

* * *

Yeah, i'm sorry i haven't updated but life is hard you know. Note2self: School is evil!


End file.
